harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Walden Macnair
Walden Macnair was a wizard and one of Lord Voldemort's early Death Eaters, who fought in the First Wizarding War. Macnair didn't search for Voldemort after his first downfall, but this was forgiven after Voldemort's return. He managed to avoid Azkaban, and worked for the Ministry of Magic as Executioner. He participated in his master's rebirth in 1995 and also fought in many battles during the Second Wizarding War, such as the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, after which he was imprisoned in Azkaban. He escaped in 1997 and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was thrown against the corridors wall by Rubeus Hagrid. After Voldemort's final defeat, he was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Macnair served as one of Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. After Voldemort's defeat, Macnair, like many Death Eaters, claimed that he had been under the Imperius Curse, and thus did not serve the Dark Lord willingly, in order to avoid going to Azkaban. He didn't search for Voldemort after his downfall. Employment by the Ministry After his defence was accepted, Macnair went to work for the Ministry of Magic as executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, a job well suited for his violent and vicious mind. Macnair was present during the trial of Rubeus Hagrid's pet Hippogriff Buckbeak and was there when Buckbeak was sentenced to death. Macnair was assigned the job of executing Buckbeak. Though this execution was later thwarted by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter when Albus Dumbledore told them they could save two innocent lives by using Hermione's Time-Turner, which they did, resulting in freeing Buckbeak and Macnair never actually executing him. Dumbledore then dismissed Macnair as his services would no longer be required. Macnair expressed his disappointment at being denied the opportunity to execute the Hippogriff by burying his axe on Hagrid's hut wooden fence before his departure.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Second Wizarding War .]] In 1994 Hogwarts held a Triwizard Tournament, a dangerous tournament with challenging tasks. Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort was a champion of this tournament. That year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had one of his followers Barty Crouch Jr. pose as new Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts Alastor Moody. "Alastor Moody" was successful in getting Harry Potter to be transported to the Little Hangleton Graveyard, where Wormtail would perform the rebirth of Lord Voldemort in 1995. Once reborn, Voldemort called for his Death Eaters and Macnair answered the call and arrived at Little Hangleton. Voldemort expressed his disappointment in Macnair for not staying loyal but allowed Macnair to rejoin in his ranks. In the summer of 1995 Albus Dumbledore had set Rubeus Hagrid a mission to gather giants in preperation for the Second Wizarding War. However, Hagrid's mission was interrupted by Walden Macnair and several other Death Eaters, Macnair was also on a mission to rally giants for the war, but Macnair was acting under the orders of the Dark Lord and unlike Hagrid, Macnair completed his mission successfully and managed to obtain the giants support. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix This was due to the Gurg of the giants, Golgomath, is a violent creature who loves killing as much as Macnair, and the two were able to get along fine. Golgomath also told Macnair and his comrades that Hagrid and Olympe Maxime were in the area, and the Death Eaters attempted to weed them out, though the two half-giants managed to escape. Murder of Broderick Bode Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries was placed under the Imperius Curse late in 1995 by Lucius Malfoy and was ordered to remove The Prophecy from its place in the Hall of Prophecy. When he touched the Prophecy Record, however, the defensive spells around it were triggered and he suffered spell damage that affected his mind, causing him to believe he was a teapot. Bode was then sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where he was gradually regaining his health. On Christmas Eve of that same year, Macnairhttp://www.hp-lexicon.org/about/sources/jkr.com/jkr-com-trans-revision-ootp.html went to St Mungo's disguised as a "very old stooped wizard with a hearing trumpet". Knowing Bode would eventually regain his speech and lucidity, Macnair was ordered to leave him a pot of Devil's Snare (that was mistook for a pot of Flitterbloom) and a calendar. Upon touching the Devil's Snare, Bode was strangled by it, and was found dead in his bed in the next morning. The Department of Mysteries hostageAlthough he is not named as Macnair in the credits of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film), he is played by Peter Best, who portrayed Macnair in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film).]] Macnair was amongst the Death Eaters gathered to participate in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996. Macnair was paired with Avery Jr. in the battles chase and at one point Macnair grabbed hold of Harry Potter by his throat and nearly managed to snatch the prophecy from him. However, Neville Longbottom prevented him, by shoving his wand through Macnair's Death Eater masks eyehole, causing him great pain and forcing him to let go of Harry and evidently miss stealing the prophecy. Afterward, when Macnair regained composure, Harry stunned him with a Stunning Spell. After the battle between the students and Death Eaters, the Order arrived on the scene, and Lord Voldemort himself showed up in person and duelled Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort disappeared when the Minister for Magic showed up, and it is presumed that a stunned Macnair was found and imprisoned in Azkaban. Though he would only spend a short time in Azkaban as he is known to be once again at large again by the summer of 1997Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Battle of Hogwarts In 1998 when Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts after a long search for Horcruxes, many Death Eaters and other creatures attack the castle, in an action known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Hogwarts staff and students managed to put up a good defence, but Macnair accompanied by many other Death Eaters was able to get inside the school grounds and into the castle. Macnair was seen by Harry Potter at the Great Hall during the battle when Rubeus Hagrid, who presumably remembered him from the trial of Buckbeak threw him across the Hall and against a wall, knocking him unconscious before going to fight in battle. Few moments later, Macnair's master was defeated by Harry Potter. Post-War After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Macnair was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Physical appearance Macnair was described as tall and muscular, with a thin, black moustache. In 1996, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he attempted to strangle Harry Potter, but was stopped by Neville Longbottom, who hit Macnair into his eye; Macnair's eye became red and swollen. Personality and traits Macnair was described by Rubeus Hagrid as very violent and bloodthirsty. He became an executioner primarily out of his fondness for killing, an interest shared by Golgomath, the Gurg of the Giants that Macnair parleyed with on Voldemort's behalf. He expressed his disappointment at being denied the opportunity to execute Buckbeak the Hippogriff by swinging his axe into a wooden post before his departure. Relationships Rubeus Hagrid Walden Macnair and Rubeus Hagrid did not get along well, Hagrid's first known encounter with Macnair was in 1993 at the trial of his beloved Buckbeak, which resulted in Buckbeak being sentenced to death. A sentence that was Macnair's job at the Ministry of Magic to perform. Macnair then saw Hagrid back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when it was the day for him to perform the task of beheading Buckbeak. Macnair's execution of Buckbeak was thwarted when Hermione Granger interfered with the use of her Time-Turner and set Buckbeak free. Despite Buckbeak living, Hagrid still hated Macnair. In some respect, Walden Macnair was the Death Eater equivalent of the Order of the Phoenix's Rubeus Hagrid. Both Macnair and Hagrid had been trusted enough and asked by their respective leaders (Lord Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore) to go travelling in search of a large group of Giants suspected to be living in the mountains. Hagrid failed to persuade the giants by the time Macnair arrived and Macnair had won the giants promise to help them come the time of battle, this left Hagrid annoyed that he had failed his task set by Dumbledore and annoyed that his relations with the giants (his half-brother Grawp being a giant) meant nothing. Hagrid finally got his own back on Macnair in 1998 when Hagrid threw Macnair against a wall, knocking him unconscious. Behind the scenes *Macnair was portrayed by Peter Best in the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, although another actor briefly portrayed him in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. IMDB profile: Peter Best *In the film adaptation of Order of the Phoenix, the Battle of the Department of Mysteries is considerably different from that of the novel. Macnair is shown holding Luna Lovegood hostage at one point, which did not occur in the book. *In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, when he sees Harry, Ron, and Hermione he looks eagerly at Harry. This makes little sense until it is proven in the next book he is a Death Eater. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' Notes and references fr:Walden Macnair ru:Уолден Макнейр fi:Walden Macnair Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures members Category:Death Eaters Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards Category:Murderers Category: Battle over Little Whinging participants Macnair Walden Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants